Ticket to Ride
by incandescent stars
Summary: "You have to confess Kaito-kun. Shinichi adores you. It's so obvious, and I'm tired of you two dancing around each other like hormonal teenage girls. So, we have a date plan for you two..." /complete, KaiShin, oneshot/


**Pairing:** KaiShin all the way

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, fluff

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Detective Conan, Kaitou KID would make more appearances.

**Ticket to Ride**

"You have to tell him you like him."  
Kaito jerked his head up to find Ran and Yukiko smirking down slyly at him.  
"wh-what do you mean?"  
"Don't think you can stare at Shinichi with that face and expect us to not notice."  
"I wasn't staring"  
"Drop the act Kaito-kun. Your eyes practically bleed fondness every time you watch him. Which you never stop doing", Ran snickered.  
"My baby Shin-chan is so lucky to have attracted someone like you Kaito-kun. I can't wait for the wedding!" Yukiko gushed mercilessly.  
"You have to confess Kaito-kun. Shinichi adores you. It's so obvious, and I'm tired of you two dancing around each other like hormonal teenage girls."  
Kaito could feel the heat rising rapidly to his cheeks.  
"I-I can't do that. He's happy with the friendship we have, and I don't want to ruin it. What if he get grossed out? What if he thinks I'm some predatory gay? What if-"  
"Oh hush Kai-chan. Are you blind? He has this ridiculous soft spot for you", Yukiko giggled.  
"So, we have a date plan for you two, Kaito-kun..."  
Ran whispered happily.

* * *

A white puff of condensation formed at Shinichi's lips each time he exhaled. It was in the middle of May, but a frosty wind still chilled the atmosphere. He was far too excited to await his ride from inside his mansion, however. He smoothed his neat hair and straightened his knit gray scarf for the fiftieth time as he watched Kaito's two seated motorcycle pull into his driveway.

He hoped he didn't look too happy or eager. After all, he was hanging out with a good (sweet, cute, lovable, considerate, perfect, fifty shades of sexy) friend (who just happens to appear every night in Shinichi's dreams- not, that he would ever admit it). He and Kaito were just best friends like they've always been; nothing more, nothing less.

His 'friend' (cough love of his life cough) asked him out "on a date", he had said (jokingly, Shinichi thinks). He couldn't deny the fact that his nerves were dancing around in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into any corpses today.

As the detective climbed onto the seat, Kaito twisted around, watching him with apologetic indigo eyes.  
"Look, I know this was supposed to be our day, but, um, I have a little something I have to do before we go anywhere..would you mind?"  
"Depends"  
Shinichi had a bad premonition about this. Kaito's eyebrows were knit together, like they always did when he felt guilty.  
"Well, I forgot I had to get something for someone special; it's his birthday today so.. can we stop by somewhere for a sec?" Kaito pleaded.  
He had a boyfriend? Shinichi didn't dare deny that his heart sank at his words. He never even knew Kaito swung that way! Perhaps he was overthinking things.  
"That's fine with me", he lied glumly. Real subtle. Though if Kaito had noticed his tone, he certainly wasn't showing it.  
The prankster thanked him, and shot him a genuine smile. Shinichi practically swooned as he secured the helmet on his head.

"Hold on tight," Kaito warned, and felt his breath hitch as the arms of the detective wrapped themselves around his waist. He reminded himself to strain himself from melting into the embrace.

After about a 15 minute ride, the two stepped into a small florist after Kaito finally managed to coaxed an unwilling Shinichi off the motorcycle. So maybe Shinichi hadn't been overthinking, since_ straight guys usually don't give other straight guys flowers for their birthdays_, for crying out loud.

The dainty scent of fresh flowers filled their senses.  
"What kind do you think he'll like?" Kaito inquired.  
"Depends" The blue eyed boy said for the second time that day. He tried to sound nonchalant; it didn't help that acting had never exactly been his forte.  
"What is he like?"  
The magician eyed Shinichi at his question for a long time.  
"Well," he began slowly, choosing his words with extreme care.

"He's... a bit taller than me. Dark hair and brilliant blue eyes... extremely intelligent, and reckless...shy and quiet... but once you get to know him, he's incredibly sweet; my friends tell me that every time I smile at the boy he blushes like crazy, even though I never saw it. And he's really stubborn. He likes to think that he can do everything by himself. Um... he's dense. So,_ so_ dense. Also, he does all these nice things for me and thinks I don't notice, like pretending he has an extra umbrella when he gives me his only one. Can you believe he got sick because he walked home and the pouring rain after that? ..He's adorable. I love him."  
The words stabbed at Shinichi's poor soul like a jackknife. All too suddenly, the small shop felt stuffy and sickening.  
Still, he helped Kaito pick out a simple bouquet of red roses. The smell of the dainty blossoms felt overwhelming, and made the sleuth dizzy.

After they sat back down on the motorcycle, Kaito peeked at Shinichi and smiled knowingly at his deflated expression.  
"Whats so funny?" The latter boy grouched. The magician snickered. "Ah-le-le? Why so blue?" he teased. "Flower shops aren't my thing, that's all... What makes you think I'm upset?", Shinichi grouched.  
"It's written all over your face, tantei-kun. I mean, you're kind of frowning, you know. Like, a lot. I bet people give miles away can feel your dark and displeased vibes."  
Shinichi winced at that.  
Kaito just poked his cheek.  
"You're so cute when you're mad."  
Shinichi reddened a little.

The thief continued.  
"See what I mean by stubborn? I can't believe you still haven't figured it out, I've been dropping hints like, all day long"  
"figure whAT OUT" Shinichi threw his hands into the air in exasperation. Kaito's snicker evolved into a proper cackle.  
"So, so dense" he wheezed. When he finally stopped giggling a whole minute later, he glanced up to see Shinichi glaring at him accusingly.

Kaito's smile turned genuine as he gently picked up his love's hands and placed the fresh bouquet in his palm, his fingers closing over Shinichi's. Kaito wrapped his arms tightly around the confused detective's delicate shoulders and whispered lovingly into his ear:  
"Happy birthday, Shin-chan"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story so please be nice :) Reviews, constructive criticism, feedback, greatly appreciated.


End file.
